CARRIE: The Venom Within
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: Carrie White's life has been poisoned with Torment and abuse since birth, but when she unknowingly bonds with a symbiotic Alien, that all changes... Rated M for Head biting & Violence Request by Dark Magical Sources
1. Bonding

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:** _ **"Hi readers, Rory Here, Just to let you know, this Crossover of CARRIE & VENOM, is partially written off the top of my head, as I have seen Carrie (2013), But I haven't seen Venom (2018) yet, as it is not in cinemas yet, But I will do my best to make it a good mixture of the two films, as well as taking hints from other incarnations of everyone's favourite symbiotic Alien Anti-Hero. Also, I will be structuring the storyline based from other fanfics, to help give me ideas, if you have any ideas for this fanfic, feel free to PM or comment me your ideas, now with all that said, on to the Fanfic, so Thank you & Enjoy reading, Rory out."**_

 _ **All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King, MGM, SONY & Kimberley Pierce**_

 _ **All VENOM (2018) Characters © MARVEL, SONY, Columbia Pictures, Stan Lee, David Michelinie, Todd Macfarlane & Ruben Fleischer**_

 **CARRIE: The** _ **Venom**_ **Within**

 **Chapter 1: Bonding**

 **Date:** Friday 15th June 2013

 **Time:** 4:04pm

 **Location:** Chamberlain, Maine

On a sidewalk near to the woods, Carrie white was walking her way home from school, after another horrid day of schoolwork, bullying and torment from nearly everyone there, only to head home and take more torment from her own religiously unstable mother.

This endless Torment had been with Carrie ever since birth, nearly being killed by her mother, at just a few seconds old, ever since she learned of this, Carrie wished in some ways that her mother had killed her, so she wouldn't have to grow up and live in this tormenting world. Due to all that her mother had taunt her, Carrie became an outcast, as nearly every student & teacher, influenced by _**Christine 'Chris' Hargensen**_ & her sadistic friends, teased & bullied her.

To make matters worse, During & after Carrie's first menstrual period incident after gym class, Chris and her friends tastelessly recorded her panic, while throwing tampons, and chanting **'Plug it up',** as the sounds of their chanting & laughing echoed through Carrie's head. & then to make everything even worse, uploaded it on to the internet. Even when Margaret heard of it, she blamed Carrie, her own daughter, locked her in the prayer closet, making her pray to god for forgiveness, for something that wasn't even her own fault…

As Carrie carried on walking, she then by a tree, before crying to herself, through all the pain she had suffered, wishing that God would make things better, but knew those hopes would never come…But as Carrie continued to cry, she was unaware as a black living liquid like organism, slowly oozing and crawling towards her.

Carrie then stopped crying, trying to calm herself down, the black ooze suddenly attached itself to Carrie's leg, as Carrie gasped, grunted & screamed in agonizing pain, before she collapsed into a seizure, as parts of her body began bulging and swelling back & forth, and oozing out of mouth & nostrils, causing Carrie to gag & choke, before the black ooze retracted & disappeared into Carrie's body, leaving her unconscious…

A silver Volvo came rolling down the road, as the driver then stopped, before getting out, revealing to be a worried _**Susan 'Sue' Snell**_ , as she saw & recognised Carrie, lying unconsciously on the side of the road. Sue Snell was really the only student in the whole of Ewen High School, who didn't bully Carrie, she may have teased her at times, but never bullied her. During Carrie's period incident, she may have called Carrie a 'Freak', but never meant to, she only said it as a reaction to Carrie's Panicking and getting her period blood on her clothes by accident. After Arguing with Chris and all her other friends, for getting in trouble with the gym teacher: _**Miss Rita Desjardin**_ , & Principal Morton, after school, Sue drove after Carrie, so she could apologize to her about all that she had done to her…

" _Carrie! Carrie, are you alright? Carrie!"_ Sue called as she ran over to Carrie's unconscious body, as she checked Carrie's pulse, heartbeat and breathing, which seemed all normal, But Carrie was unconscious, Sue was worried.

Sue then picked Carrie up, before placing her in her car, as she then drove off as quickly as possible, to get Carrie to the doctors, to see what was wrong with her and if she was ok…

Just as Sue's car disappeared into the distance, some men in black clothing with guns, came out of the woods, looking around for something…

" _Any sign of it?"_ One man who was bold called.

" _No sir!"_ Another man called back.

" _Over here! We've found something!"_ Another man called, as he spotted some black residue on the tree by the road, as the rest of the men cautiously made their way to the tree…

The first man then got out his radio, before using it to talk to someone…

" _Mr Drake, come in, over."_ The man said over his radio.

" _Drake here, any news on finding my Creature, Roland?"_ Carlton Drake said over the radio.

" _We've found a residue on a tree about 2 miles from the town centre of Chamberlain."_ Roland Treece replied.

" _Then that can mean one thing: The Symbiote has found itself a host…"_ Drake replied in realisation.

" _What do you want us to do Drake sir?"_ Roland asked again.

" _For the moment, nothing, we don't want to cause any but keep a close eye for any signs of the Symbiote, and any indications of who it's bonded to…"_ Drake replied.

" _Very well…"_ Roland replied also.

 **(Meanwhile, at the Chamberlain Medical centre…)**

Sue was just pulling in to the local Medical centre, and parking her car in the car park, as Carrie began to come round & wake up.

" _Wha-wha…what's going on? Where am I?"_ Carrie said in a drowsy tone.

" _Hey Carrie."_ Sue said calmly, as Carrie noticed her with concern, & no memory of what had happened…

" _Sue? What's going on? Where are we?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

" _We're at the doctors, I found you lying unconscious on the side of a road about 2 miles away from the town centre."_ Sue replied with concern. _"Do you remember at all what happened there?"_

Carrie then took a moment to think, but her mind was just blank…

" _No, No I, I can't remember anything…"_ Carrie replied with confusion.

" _That's why I brought you here, I wanted to make sure you ok?"_ Sue said calmly.

" _What if Mama finds out we're here?"_ Carrie asked in sudden worry.

" _Don't worry Carrie, I'll explain when we've got you checked up, and taken you home…"_ Sue explained calmly, but curious to Carrie's fretting behaviour.

" _O-Ok…"_ Carrie replied nervously, as Sue got out of her car, before helping Carrie into the Medical centre…

As Carrie was having a medical check-up, Sue was on her mobile, she'd called her parents & told them where she was, & what had happened with Carrie, Sue was currently speaking to her close friend/Boyfriend: **Tommy Ross** …

" _Hi Tommy."_ Sue said over her mobile.

" _Hi Sue, You Ok?"_ Tommy replied.

" _Not my best, I'm at the hospital…"_ Sue said.

" _Oh dear why? What's wrong?"_ Tommy asked in worry concern.

" _I was driving to find Carrie White and apologise to her about Chris and everything, but I found her lying unconsciously on the side of the road, so I brought her here, to see if she's alright."_ Sue explained.

" _Oh God, is she alright?"_ Tommy asked again in concern & worry.

" _She's just being checked up now. Tommy… Please don't take this the wrong way… But I… I… I kinda like Carrie…"_ Sue said nervously, almost about to cry.

" _You like Carrie? What you mean as in like a friend or more than a friend? Like a Girlfriend?"_ Tommy asked in concern & curiosity.

" _Like a Girlfriend…"_ Sue replied nervously again.

" _Don't be scared Sue, I'm glad you're being honest, besides, I, I kinda imagine you two together, I only never mentioned it in case I was wrong."_ Tommy said with understanding.

" _Well, you certainly weren't wrong…"_ Sue replied with a slight smile.

" _Besides… Sue… I, I kinda have more a crush on Heather…"_ Tommy said also in a nervous tone.

" _Really? Well… I say go get her Tommy, she's definitely a keeper."_ Sue chucked in surprise.

" _Lol, & you do the same Sue, Go get Carrie White. I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you then, bye."_ Tommy chucked also.

" _Ok Tommy, I'll talk to you tomorrow too, Bye, & thank you."_ Sue replied with a happy sigh, before ending the call, just as Carrie came out with one of the doctors.

" _Carrie, Are you ok? Is there something wrong with her?"_ Sue asked Carrie & the doctor in concern.

" _Well, nothing has showed up on our scans, we even took a blood test on Carrie, nothing seems to be wrong with her, and everything seems to be ok on Carrie, But we're going to do more tests on her blood sample, to see if we do find anything…"_ The doctor said, before asking Sue: _"Are you a friend or relative of Carrie's?"_

" _I'm Carrie's girlfriend."_ Sue replied.

" _What? Sue, I thought you were dating Tommy Ross."_ Carrie said in sudden confusion, as Sue signed a sheet for Carrie to get some pills from the doctor's just in case she had another episode, before Sue guided Carrie back towards her car…

 **To be continued…**


	2. Another Side

**Chapter 2: Another Side**

 **(Back at the Snell's family home…)**

In the Snell family home, Sue's parents: _**Eleanor & Mason**_, were waiting for Sue to come home. They were aware that about Sue taking Carrie to the Doctor's, after finding her unconscious on the side of the road, & were concerned about her, especially Eleanor, who had major concerns about Carrie, especially from all she felt whenever she was around or near Carrie's mother: _**Margaret White**_.

Eleanor & Mason were also having quite a hard and interesting time at their work, they were agents/workers for the _**L.I.F.E. Foundation**_ , a survivalist company & Genetics science Corporation, which was mainly based in San Francisco, but had agents based in numerous towns & cities, all around the world. Recently they were investigating the site of one of their spacecraft, that had crashed somewhere nearby their hometown. While investigating the crash site, they'd been unloading the unimaginable discover, that They'd found during their mission out in space... Their leader: _**Carlton Drake**_ , & several workers & medics, had found some _ **living parasitic symbiotic sentient Tar-like aliens**_ on board, but during the process of unloading these _**'symbiotes'**_ , 2 of them managed to escape & evade them, after their containers were damaged, freeing the creatures. Eleanor and Mason were put with a group, led by _**Roland Treece**_ , tasked with finding the escaped Symbiotes, & informing Drake, so he'd be able to collect them, & take them back to their San Francisco HQ, **before** they find & bond with living hosts, especially human hosts…

They then noticed headlights, as Sue's Volvo pulled up the drive of the house, before stopping the car's engine and turning off the headlights. Eleanor & Mason came out, As Sue got out of her car first, before helping Carrie out of her side of the car.

" _Hi Sue sweetie."_ Eleanor greeted her daughter.

" _Hi Susan."_ Mason also greeted.

" _Hi Mom, Hi dad."_ Sue replied as she helped Carrie carefully out of the car.

" _Hello Carrie, are you ok? You don't well."_ Eleanor greeted Carrie, who looked pale & weak in the face.

" _Carrie's definitely unwell, the doctor said everything was ok with her, but she's been getting paler since we left. She's also scared to go home…I think there's something going on at her home, involving her mother…"_ Sue replied, trying to keep her girlfriend warm and standing, as her parents gave a suspicious look at Carrie.

Eleanor then walked over to them, before kindly looking at Carrie…

" _Carrie… I don't mean to be nosy, but please tell me, in honesty… Is your mother being horrible to you?"_ Eleanor asked kindly and calmly.

For a few seconds, Carrie remained silent, but then looked into Sue's mother's eyes…

" _She… She… She hurts me… she thought I was Cancer when I was born, she also thinks I'm a child of the Devil…"_ Carrie squeaked weakly through her sickness, almost to cry…

Sue & her parents became horrified by this dark secret that Carrie had hidden for all this time… just as they all noticed Margaret White, standing further up the street, with a mentally mad look on her face, listening to every word that Carrie squeaked out…

" _You've got a nerve showing your face around here, especially now we know what you're really like."_ Eleanor scornfully said, looking like she wanted to knock Margaret's teeth out.

" _Give me back my little girl, you demonic creatures are not going to poison her with your sinful behaviours anymore!"_ Margaret demanded.

" _Leave me alone mama, I don't want to go home with you!"_ Carrie called out, as Margaret looked at her daughter with building rage in her eyes.

" _You get here right now Carrie, you better pray to god that I…"_ Margaret demanded again, before a large black tendril shot right from Carrie's left arm, hitting Margaret to the ground.

Everyone was shocked, even Carrie herself was shocked, as she looked at her left hand and arm, seeing it had turn Tar Black, and more muscular…

" _Wha-…Wha-… What's going on? What's wrong with me?"_ Carrie asked in shock and worry.

" _ **With You? Don't you mean what's wrong with us Carrie?"**_ A dark gurgling guzzling female voice asked.

" _Who said that?"_ Carrie asked in fright.

" _Who said what Carrie?"_ Sue asked with concern.

" _That voice."_ Carrie replied.

" _What voice?"_ Sue asked again in concern.

" _The Devil's voice? He's got you now little girl!"_ Margaret called as she sat up, before another large tendril shot from Carrie's arm, wrapping around Margaret's neck, & hauling her up into the air.

" _ **SHUT IT YOU WHORE OF A MAMA, WE ARE NO DEVIL, WE ARE JUST SICK OF YOUR RELIGIOUS POISONING!"**_ Carrie's voice roared, mixed with the voice she heard, before dropping her mother to the ground again. _**"LEAVE NOW MAMA, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK, OR WE WILL RIP YOUR FACE RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD! & EAT IT!"**_

Margaret then whimpered as she got back up, got into her car, and quickly drove away in fright.

Carrie then gasped in horror, as her arm turned back to normal, she couldn't believe what had just happened, especially that she had just done that…

" _Carrie, Baby are you ok?"_ Sue asked in worry and concern.

" _What did I just do?"_ Carrie asked rhetorically in fright.

" _You literally just told your abusive mother to get lost, in a rather violent way…"_ Mason said with worry and surprise.

" _What if she's right? What If the devil has got control of me now?!"_ Carrie asked & said with extreme worry.

" _Carrie, we don't think that was the Devil…"_ Eleanor said, as she & Mason realised that they may have found what they were sent out to find by Carlton Drake…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Negotiations & Deals

**Chapter 3: Negotiations & Deals**

Despite having witnessed Carrie's violent rebellion to her abusive mother, and scaring her off, Sue and her parents knew she didn't really mean to, & they took her in, knowing she had nowhere to go… but Sue's parents knew something wasn't right with Carrie… & they even knew what the cause was…

Carrie was sitting with Sue, talking to her parents about their job, who were meant to keep it secret from the outside world, until seeing what was the cause of Carrie's sudden rage filled outbursts…

" _So you work for a survival & genetics research company of sorts."_ Sue said to her parents curiously.

" _Yes sweetheart we do, & recently, one of our ships had crashed nearby, whilen carrying specimens of what we can't deny as Extra-terrestrial life."_ Mason said.

" _Aliens?! You found actual real living Aliens?"_ Sue said in wow and surprise.

" _Yes, multiple specimens, multiple specimens of what appeared to be living sentient parasitic symbiotic Tar-like creatures, but when we were unloading them, 2 of the containers got damaged and the symbiotes inside them escaped…"_ Eleanor added.

" _Our boss was hoping we could find them, before they find themselves human hosts, but we think now it's found one of them…"_ Mason added also.

" _Where, or even who could it have bonded to?"_ Sue asked in wonder, before looking at her still silent girlfriend, who started to feel worried, but then Sue remembered from earlier, before asking Carrie: _"Carrie… Carrie, did you see or find something unusual before you went unconscious?"_

" _I… I don't remember much, all I remember was feeling something sticky on my leg, before feeling this awful pain & sickness… But I also remember this horrible black stuff coming out of my mouth and nostrils before falling unconscious…"_ Carrie said nervously, before realising all she had heard… _"Oh God… You're right… That alien… I've got it…"_ Carrie gasped with fright, as she suddenly stood up…

" _Carrie, it's alright, don't be scared."_ Sue said as she got up after Carrie.

" _ **She's right you know Carrie…"**_ The dark gurgling guzzling girl voice sounded again.

" _What? What are you saying?"_ Carrie replied with worry.

" _Saying what? Carrie, what's wrong?"_ Sue asked with concern.

" _Not you Sue, it's the voice again."_ Carrie replied with sudden realisation, as Sue's parents got up to comfort Carrie, knowing who Carrie was really talking to…

" _Carrie calm down, we know whose voice that is, it's the Symbiote talking to you…"_ Eleanor said calmly to comfort Carrie, now knowing the alien within her could talk… _"Is there a chance you can tell us what it's saying to you?"_

Before Carrie could reply, a massive black tendril appeared from her left shoulder, as it formed into a face, made of 2 aggressive looking white eyes with top lashes, and a mouth with more sharp jaws than a shark, as Sue calmly held Carrie's left hand to keep her calm…

" _ **If it makes you feel better, I can always tell you humans myself…"**_ The symbiote replied.

" _Well, hello there…"_ Mason said nervously, at the sight of the Symbiote's true face.

" _ **A fitting way to greet a total stranger, do you say that to every stranger you meet?"**_ The Symbiote joked in a dark humorous tone.

" _Who or what are you? Where are you from?"_ Eleanor asked in concern.

" _ **I am VENOM, a Klyntar, from a planet of the same name. Pretty surprising that I bump right back into 2 of the very people who helped capture me…"**_ The Symbiote named as Venom replied, recognising Eleanor and Mason as 2 of the people who captured it…

" _Oh… Sorry, we only captured you, because that's what we humans are like when we discover something out of this world…"_ Mason said nervously.

" _ **It shouldn't be so much the capture, it should be more the worry of the cause & purpose afterwards, knowing what people like Drake will do next… Lucky I was able to escape & find Carrie…"**_ Venom added, as it turned its head to Carrie.

" _Why did you bond with me?"_ Carrie asked her new **'other'** nervously.

" _ **Well Carrie, there are 4 very good reasons why I chose you: 1. you were the first human host I could find not long my escape, as my kind need living hosts to survive, not to mention, you were successful at achieving symbiosis. 2. I could sense your pain from when I got closer to you, the pain from all the bullying at your school, & home abuse from your mother, & believe me Carrie, my kind have treated me as the runt, or a loser of the race, due to me wanting mutual relationships with my hosts, rather than control them. 3. I also sensed you have great powers within, which I believe, would prove very useful to us, & 4\. I believe if we can both understand each other, we can help each other, help each other deal with people like those girls who have treated you like how I was treated… consider our reaction & retaliation to your mother, as a start…"**_ Venom replied in descriptive detail & explanation, as Carrie & Sue's eyes widened…

" _Wait, Carrie's rage towards her mother… That was you?!"_ Sue said the other side of her Girlfriend with surprise.

" _ **Not just Carrie, not just me, US. Carrie & I dealt with her mother, Together…"**_ Venom replied.

" _Well, if you wish to stay, & help Carrie, then you must deal with her bullies' a bit more… humainly."_ Mason said seriously but calmly.

" _ **Well, the way I see it, we should be allowed to do, whatever we want…"**_ Venom replied.

" _You do realise, mum & dad are supposed to tell the L.I.F.E. Foundation that you're here, & have you taken back to San Francisco…"_ Sue added.

" _ **What's stopping you then?"**_ Venom asked rhetorically.

" _We don't want Carrie getting hurt or used for any kind of experiments regard you."_ Sue replied worryingly.

" _ **Exactly, Very well, if you won't tell Drake about me being bonded to Carrie, then me & her won't cause any trouble, do we all have a deal?"**_ Venom asked in a statement.

" _We're not sure about that…"_ Eleanor said nervously.

" _Just do as she says, its better we stay safe than be sorry…"_ Carrie said, trying to settle the agreement peacefully.

" _Alright fine, we won't say anything, as long as you don't go causing big trouble."_ Eleanor then agreed, along with Sue and Mason, as well as Carrie.

" _ **Very well, this is the beginning, of a terrible friendship…"**_ Venom joked again…

 **To be continued…**

 **HORRORMANIAC19 Message: _"Hi viewers, you may now have noticed changes in the story, this due to now the fact, I have now seen VENOM (2018), but this story will hopefully remain the way I plan to write it. I now have more ideas on how to mix up the 2 stories together, & hope you enjoy them... You have any also, PM me, Thanks, Rory out."_**


	4. New Everything

**Chapter 4: New Everything**

 **Date:** Saturday 16th June 2013

 **Time:** 6:45am

 **Location:** Snell's family home, Chamberlain, Maine

While Sue & her parents slept in their bedrooms, Carrie was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Carrie had managed to get a few hours of sleep, despite waking up from the stress of learning of her new **'other'** , & Venom occasionally talking to her in her sleep…

" _ **Wakey wakey, Carrie…"**_ Venom teased, causing Carrie to slowly open her eyes & yawn.

" _Morning Venom…"_ Carrie groaned, as she slowly sat up, before walking over to the mirror on the opposite wall, to try and straighten up her hair…

As Carrie then cleared away some of her hair, she gasped as she saw her reflection, except it wasn't her, but Venom…

Carrie's new reflection was completely coated & covered by Venom's symbiotic form, her hair had gone, she had 2 massive vicious white eyes, she had more sharp teeth than a great white in her mouth, accompanied by a long slimy snake – like tongue. Carrie then looked at her symbiotic body reflection, her body build was a perfect mixture of muscle & sleek elegance, along with her arms and legs, coated in Venom's black symbiotic matter, with white vessels and veins. Her hands & feet were bigger, but with sharp claws on her fingers and toes. Carrie also noticed, that her **'Dirty Pillows'** were also bigger in her symbiotic form, she then turned her body around, to see her buttocks were also even bigger as Venom.

" _ **You like?"**_ Venom teased with a cheeky chuckle.

Carrie didn't reply, but after a few seconds of thinking, she looked back at the door, before turning back to her & Venom's reflection. Carrie then started making poses of their reflection in the mirror, like a supermodel, almost like dancing…

" _ **You do like…"**_ Venom teased again, as Carrie agreed, while still making supermodel poses…

" _Do you think Sue would like this as well?"_ Carrie asked with a giggle, but unaware that they were being watched…

Sue had secretly opened the door, admiring Carrie's poses & dances, but was nervous to go & tell her…

" _ **Well, why don't you go & ask her? In fact, ask her right now…"**_ Venom replied with a cheeky chuckle.

" _What do you mean?"_ Carrie asked nervously, as she turned around to see Sue was watching her in the doorway.

Carrie then tried to look like she was wasn't doing what she did, and was just brushing her hair…

" _You don't have to hide your true feelings from me Carrie, neither you nor Venom."_ Sue giggled as she walked over, & hugged Carrie, causing Carrie to slightly blush…

" _ **I like her, you are definitely a lucky girl now, Carrie."**_ Venom quoted and chuckled, just as Sue gave a peck like kiss on Carrie left cheek, causing Carrie's whole face to turn red… _**"Whoa, didn't see that coming…"**_

" _Come on baby, let's get you dressed…"_ Sue said, as she took Carrie's left hand, before leading her upstairs to find her some clothes…

" _ **I definitely like Sue, Carrie, me and her are definitely your types."**_ Venom joked again.

" _Shut up, Venom, don't spoil the moment..."_ Carrie said nervously with blushing glee.

 **(Later that day…)**

Carrie and Sue were walking through the town centre, on their way to the local tailors, to look at some prom dresses, as the graduation prom was only 6 days away. Sue had managed to convince Carrie to be her prom date, as secretly wanted to go as well with her, & with a little influence from Venom, who was also curious to explore this town, even the world, as Venom's bond with Carrie was growing still… Carrie was wearing a black hoodie, a black & white Zebra patterned shirt underneath, black shredded jeans and converse sneakers, with were all originally different colours, until Venom recolored them in the Symbiote's own image.

Carrie & Sue approached the tailors, when suddenly…

" _Oh look, if it isn't little Suzy and her freak of a girlfriend."_ A girl's voice scornfully called, as Carrie & Sue turned with fear, to **Chris Hargensen** with her friends: **Tina Blake & Nicki & Lizzy Watson**, coming their way…

" _ **Who the hell does this bitch think she is?!"**_ Venom growled with boiling anger…

" _Leave us alone Chris!"_ Sue replied, as they approached.

" _Or what, you going to tell Miss Desjardin & Principal Morton again? We're in the real world now, you should get that through your head, & so should you, you little parasite."_ Chris abusively said, as she Tina, Nicki & Lizzy laughed as Chris poked Carrie in the forehead.

" _ **PARASITE?!"**_ Carrie & Venom shouted, as Carrie's arms turned black, before grabbing & shoving Chris into a wall, leaving Sue, Tina, and Nicki & Lizzy in shock, which also caught the attention of Miss Desjardin, on the opposite pavement, as well as some of the locals…

" _ **You apologize RIGHT now!"**_ Carrie & Venom growled.

" _No, Freak!"_ Chris replied.

" _ **YOU APOLOGIZE NOW, OR WE'LL PUNCH YOUR HEAD RIGHT THROUGH THIS WALL! & WE MEAN IT!"**_ Carrie & Venom roared, as Venom's face & fangs showed through Carrie's face, while prepping their right fist…

 _Ok, Ok! I'm sorry, to both of you…"_ Chris squeaked, about to cry, before getting thrown into Tina, Nicki and Lizzy by Carrie…

" _Now get out of here, before I change my mind!"_ Carrie growled, as the ultras left very quickly…

" _Whoa… Carrie…"_ Sue gasped.

" _Sorry Sue…"_ Carrie said nervously but calmly. _"Venom, what was that?!"_

" _ **Sorry, But back where I'm from, Klyntar, that's racist, & can get you killed."**_Venom said sternly.

" _Carrie, Sue, are you girls? What was that all about?"_ Miss Desjardin asked, as she quickly came over from the other side of the street…

" _Um…"_ Carrie & Sue tried to say, without revealing Venom…

As Carrie and Sue spoke to Miss Desjardin, Roland Treece and his men, were in a car further down the street, they had seen the whole incident…

" _Drake? Drake come in..."_ Roland said over his phone.

" _Any news, Treece?"_ Drake asked over the phone.

" _I think we've found a Symbiote… & its host…"_ Roland continued…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Jekyll & Hyde

**Chapter 5: Jekyll & Hyde**

 **Date:** Monday 18th June 2013

 **Time:** 8:55am

 **Location:** Ewen High School, Chamberlain, Maine

As Students walked their way into the school, Carrie & Sue were within the crowds, holding hands together, making their way in as well. After Venom's Saturday lash out at Chris, Carrie & Sue became extremely worried about this, & spent most of Sunday, trying to teach both Carrie & Venom to be a bit more tolerant to people like Chris and her friends, still unsure how both Carrie & Venom would cope at school the next day…

" _Ok babe, remember what we did yesterday, you need to try and ignore Chris, & everyone who's like her to you… But if you & Venom need to get back at someone, I suggest try sneaky moves, don't do anything in plain sight, or people will realise something's not right, especially if too many people see…"_ Sue whispered to Carrie.

" _Sure Sue…"_ Carrie whispered back. _"This goes for us Venom, not just me…"_

" _ **Fine, but I can't make any promises…"**_ Venom replied, as Carrie & Sue made their way to English Class…

 **(An hour later, in English Class…)**

Most of the class were listening to Mr Ullman, as they were studying the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. As Carrie, sitting at her seat, next to Sue, Tommy Ross & George Dawson, Venom was enjoying the story being told…

" _ **I like this story, Carrie, it makes me think of us in a way…"**_ Venom whispered to Carrie.

" _In what way are we like Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde, Venom?"_ Carrie asked quietly, just before realising what Venom meant.

" _ **Well you know, you're like Jekyll, the good innocent-ish brains of the man's personality, & I'm Hyde, the Dark, evil-ish brawny alternative…"**_ Venom explained.

" _Ah I see."_ Carrie quietly chuckled.

" _Ok everyone, come & collect your books, so you can create a small essay on Jekyll & Hyde, saying what you thought it was all about, & Yes, including yours, Cassie White."_ Ullman joked, causing everyone to laugh, except Carrie, Sue, Tommy & George as they picked up their books, leaving Carrie to last.

" _Asshole."_ Sue said without looking at Ullman, as the class felt into sudden silence, while Carrie walked up to collect her book.

" _What was that, Suzy?"_ Ullman asked sarcastically.

" _Nothing of your concern."_ Tommy intervened.

" _Only speak when you're spoken to, Tommy Rossi, like Cassie White."_ Ullman silenced him, as everyone laughed again.

" _ **IT'S CARRIE, ASSHOLE!"**_ Carrie & Venom roared at Ullman, as Ullman felt out of his chair in fright, at the sight of Venom's face through Carrie's hair, that no one else saw...

Everyone gasped at Carrie's reaction, as Carrie made her way back to her seat, before Ullman quickly got back up and dismissed the class…

In the Hallway, Carrie, Sue & Tommy walked down the hallway, Tommy was stunned at Carrie's reaction to their idiot English teacher…

" _What the hell was that Carrie? That was awesome."_ Tommy asked in amazement.

" _It was nothing Tommy, I've just been teaching Carrie not to take crap from Chris and everyone like her."_ Sue intervened, covering for Carrie & Venom, as Carrie & Venom gave a little cheeky smile.

" _Really? Because of how Ullman reacted, I feel it was something else… Can you tell me?"_ Tommy asked.

"Maybe later Tommy, now's not the best time…" Sue replied, before she & Carrie hurried off to next class.

 **(Later that day, at lunch time…)**

In The canteen, all the students were enjoying their lunch as well as talking to each other. Sue Tommy & George were sitting at a table, while Carrie in the queue, waiting to be served lunch…

" _ **Yummy Yummy…"**_ Venom said, as she looked at the food though Carrie's eyes.

Carrie was then served some pork & apple sausages, potato tots with veg as the main course, Carrie even decided to have Chocolate fudge cake with chocolate sauce for dessert…

Back at the table, Sue Tommy & George were talking too much that they weren't concentrating on their meals, until they noticed that when Carrie sat back down, she suddenly started eating her food quiet quickly, get faster & faster with each mouthful, she was even starting to eat like a wild animal…

" _Whoa Carrie, slow down, you don't want indigestion…"_ George said, as Carrie got through her main course, before suddenly devouring the dessert in an instant…

" _Sue, what's come over Carrie?"_ Tommy asked in concern, as Sue was shocked at what Venom driving Carrie into…

" _ **Need, More, Chocolate!"**_ Carrie & Venom said, as she quickly got up and ran uncontrollably to a vending machine, before smashing her arm through the glass, ripping a massive dairy milk chocolate bar out of it, ripping the wrapping off, then ravaging the chocolate in her left hand, as everyone was gasping at the sight of Carrie white, an outcast of the school, now turned a ravenous eating machine…

" _Carrie, What the heck are you doing?!"_ Miss Desjardin called, trying to stop Carrie's ravenous behaviour, but Carrie just kept eating and eating…

Rita then smashed the fire alarm, causing the bells to ring, as Carrie & Venom within, screamed in agony at the horrible ringing sound, dropping to the floor, grabbing her head and curling up, while everyone else evacuated the canteen, expect Sue and Rita, as they slowly approached Carrie, just as the fire alarm stopped…

" _Carrie? Are you alright? I'm sorry I did that…"_ Miss Desjardin said as she tried to touch Carrie's shoulder…

" _ **WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**_ Carrie & Venom screamed at Carrie's gym teacher.

Carrie then gasped at what she had just done, before running off out of the school, as Sue and Rita ran after her…

Back by the canteen window, Roland Treece had seen and recorded the whole incident, & was transmitting the footage to Drake…

" _Are you getting this Drake?"_ Roland asked.

" _Yes Treece."_ Drake replied from the L.I.F.E Foundation's temporary base…

" _Do you want us to go in and capture her?"_ Roland asked.

" _You can try Treece, but if all else fails, I have the backup plan in place…"_ Drake replied from the temporary base, while in the lab, in a cell, was Margaret white, strapped to a chair, calling out what was going on, while opposite was a container, with a living Yellow, Red & Black Symbiotic creature inside…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Battle SCREAM (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: Battle SCREAM (Part 1)**

Carrie was walking down an alley way in the centre of Chamberlain, staring blankly at the ground, with tears streaming down her face. Carrie wasn't too happy with Venom for the canteen scene, but what made Carrie really upset, was when she & Venom shouted at Miss Desjardin, for setting off the Fire alarm…

" _Why did this happen to me, it's like my whole life is total disaster, no matter what happens…"_ Carrie weeped.

" _ **It doesn't have to be that way Carrie…"**_ Venom said, in an attempt to cheer up her host.

" _You really didn't have to shout like that at Miss Desjardin, Venom, she only set off the fire alarm, because we were making a scene back there in the canteen…"_ Carrie replied.

" _ **I know, & I'm honestly sorry, I'm sure if we explain to her, she'll understand…"**_ Venom replied.

" _I can't exactly say to her, that you're an alien being sharing my body, she wouldn't believe that, she could even think I'm really a freak, like everything Chris and her friends believe…"_ Carrie replied.

" _ **Don't be silly Carrie, even if she doesn't exactly believe us, I'm sure Sue, or her parents can explain…"**_ Venom explained.

" _I'm still not sure Venom…"_ Carrie sighed.

As Carrie came to a back road, & was halfway across, a black Car rammed into her, knocking her to the ground, breaking her right leg and left arm in the process. Roland & his men quickly got out of the car with Tasers and guns. Roland then turned over Carrie's body, while holding a Taser gun at her…

" _Sorry for a few broken bones kid, but I'm afraid you have something belonging to Mr Drake…"_ Roland said in a tough attitude.

" _W-What? I haven't stolen anything…"_ Carrie groaned nervously in pain.

" _You're right, you didn't steal it, it stole you."_ Roland replied.

" _Well if that's true, I don't understand…"_ Carrie groaned, as her right arm turned black, before grabbing Roland by the throat…

Carrie's broken arm and leg suddenly & rapidly clicked back into place & healed, along with all her other impact wounds, as Venom's symbiotic form oozed through Carrie's skin, helping her stand up, as she grew bulkier, standing up to 7ft tall, as Carrie's face was consumed by Venom symbiotic face, while still holding and yanking Roland's throat…

" _ **Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas, So many snacks, so little time…"**_ Venom said, before licking Roland's head with her long slimy snake-like tongue, ready to bite his head off with her large Jaws.

Before Venom could, one of Roland's men shot her in the back with a shotgun, causing Venom to throw Roland into the Car windscreen, head first, before turning on to the man with the shotgun, and biting his whole head off and eating it, as his headless corpse fell to the ground… The other men started shooting at Venom with Tasers and other guns, only for Venom, to grab the car with some of her symbiotic tendrils, and slam it on them. Venom then victoriously roared, before retracting back into Carrie…

" _What the- What in god's name did we just do?"_ Carrie gasped with fright, seeing what she & Venom had done, before quickly running back down the alley, before anyone could see them…

" _ **Don't worry Carrie, no one saw you, so you won't get blamed for it."**_ Venom replied.

" _That's what I'm afraid of!"_ Carrie said sternly.

Roland crawled out of the car wreckage, before radio Drake to resort to Plan B, but no response…

 **(Meanwhile, back at the L.I.F.E Foundation base…)**

Eleanor & Mason were walking around the base, but to their shock, the base was wreck from the inside, there were bodies all over the places, from the labs, to the security units, some of them had just been stabbed or slashed, while some had been dismantled or chewed up, including Carlton Drake himself…

Eleanor and Mason then checked the security cameras, to see what had happened, luckily they were all still functioning…

In the footage they saw from the lab, people were being killed by Margaret White, while coated in a Yellow and Red Symbiote with black vessels & extremely long Yellow and Red symbiotic hair, while welding her hair as weapons while killing everyone on sight, as they screamed in terror and agony, while some managed to escape, others were killed in the most unimaginable ways possible by this mentally unstable and psychotic assassin, as they Margaret leaped at Drake, killing him, & then at the Camera, causing it to go static…

" _Oh God, what the hell has Drake done?"_ Eleanor gasped.

" _I'll call Sue, make sure she's ok."_ Mason replied.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Sue & Rita were looking for Carrie, not too far from the town centre. Sue had reluctantly explained to Rita about everything, from her parents bringing the Symbiotes to earth, to finding Carrie unconscious, to meeting Venom face to face… Rita wasn't sure to believe what Sue had told her, but went along with it…

Carrie then appeared from around a corner, looking down and frightened, as Sue and Rita then noticed her…

" _Carrie! There you are!"_ Sue called as she and Rita quickly ran to her, before Sue embraced her into a tight hug, as Carrie returned it…

" _Are you alright Carrie? I'm sorry about earlier. Is it true, you've got an alien living within your body?"_ Rita apologised and calmly asked Carrie.

" _Yes… It's true Miss Desjardin… but it's just gotten worse, those guys from the L.I.F.E Foundation, nearly killed me, then they tried to capture me, but then I was transformed into Venom, and ended up killing them…"_ Carrie squeaked nervously…

" _What? Roland Treece & his men? Oh god…"_ Sue gasped, but tried to keep everyone calm, just as Sue's phone rang.

" _Hello? Hi dad, what is it?"_ Sue asked, as her dad explained what they'd discovered…

Unbeknown to them, Carrie, Sue and Rita were being watched by Margaret, who had sensed they were on Carrie & Venom's trial…

" _There she is…"_ Margaret said.

" _ **So that's Venom's host… It'll actually be a pity to see them all go…"**_ The Symbiote replied in jokey higher pitched horrid version of Margaret's voice.

" _I didn't want to do this, but my daughter is also Satan's daughter, and must be sent back to hell…"_ Margaret added.

" _ **Exactly Margaret, same for Venom…"**_ The Symbiote replied again.

" _What's happened Sue?"_ Carrie asked in worry and concern, as Sue put her phone away slowly.

" _Another Symbiote has escaped… with a mentally ill host…after killing the entire L.I.F.E Foundation, including Drake…"_ Sue replied nervously while looking at Carrie…

" _Who or what could have done that?"_ Rita asked in worry.

Suddenly, Carrie transformed in Venom, before grabbing Sue and Rita while jumping with them out of harm's way, just as Margaret tried a jumping stab attack at them.

When Venom landed safely with Sue and Rita, they saw Margaret, as she fully transformed into her Yellow & Red Symbiote with long hair, black vessels with a dark red face, & blood red jaws…

" _What the hell is that?!"_ Carrie gasped with fright from within Venom.

" _ **That's Scream, another more dangerous one of our kind."**_ Venom replied.

" _ **And imminently to become you & you're whore friends demise, Venom!"**_ Scream called.

" _ **No, we're not going to let you hurt our human friends!"**_ Venom called back.

" _ **Then you're certainly dead now, Traitor!"**_ Scream called again, as she morphed her right hand into a trident fork, before repeating the same jump attack at Venom, as Venom, Sue and Rita avoided it...

Venom & Scream then charged at each other, only to claw and rip each other apart, as Sue and Rita watched with horror, hoping Carrie would get out of this alive…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Battle SCREAM (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: Battle SCREAM (Part 2)**

As Venom & Scream continued to battle it out and try to rip each other apart piece by piece, while smashing & throwing each other into numerous vehicles and buildings, and hitting each other with any object they could find, as well as using their own abilities and fighting power, Sue & Rita tried to take cover, as well as make sure no one in the area saw what was going on, or get hurt in the fight, while still hoping Carrie & Venom would survive beyond this fight…

" _ **For an infant, you have a tough and rebellious host…"**_ Scream reluctantly contemplated Venom…

" _ **And for our elderly mothers, you still put up a good fight… mama…"**_ Venom replied to the symbiote that she was born from, as well as the mother of her host…

Scream then sent out a loud sonic screeching scream, shattering windows of numerous houses and vehicles, almost separating Carrie & Venom…

" _ **WHAT?! That should have fully separated you from your host!"**_ Scream called in disappointing shock.

" _ **What can we say mama? We've gotten stronger since we found & bonded with our latest & greatest host." **_Venom replied with surprise & glee.

" _ **They you REALLY must die now, puny girl!"**_ Scream snarled, before using her hair to grab and strangle Venom by the throat, as Venom struggled, trying to get free, while Scream prepared to use another sonic scream attack…

" _Get you sticky stinking hair off her, you sinful space bitch!"_ Sue screamed at Scream, causing Scream's eyes to widen with offence, before turning her attention to Sue and Rita with a snarling look…

" _I think you just made her even madder…"_ Rita said nervously.

" _ **You've got some sinful nerves, calling…"**_ Scream growled, before screaming in agony, as Venom bit viciously into her hair, causing her to lose her grip, allowing Venom to get free, before grabbing Scream's hair and spinning her, round & round, Faster & Faster, before letting go, causing Scream to go flying off into the distance, before Venom retracted back into Carrie's body, before nearly collapsing to the ground. Scream then crashed, as she hit the road on the street where Margaret lived, as after they hit the dirt, Scream retracted back into an unconscious Margaret.

Carrie & Venom were weakened from the fight, but still standing strong enough to walk, as Sue and Rita rushed over to her…

" _Carrie, are you all right?"_ Sue said, as she helped Carrie to keep standing a bit better.

" _I think so, thanks Sue."_ Carrie replied, as she and Sue hugged.

" _Carrie, what the hell was that? That Venom creature…"_ Rita asked in shock.

" _Miss Desjardin, we can explain…"_ Sue tried to protect Carrie & her Alien other…

" _It's ok Sue, I'll explain…"_ Carrie said, before preparing to tell their gym teacher her biggest secret of all… _"Miss Desjardin, you must not tell anyone between us & Sue's parents about this… Venom is a Klyntar alien from a planet of the same name, she was brought to earth with some other Klyntar in the L.I.F.E Foundation rocket which crashed nearby the town, Venom was able to escape being captured, & found me, before bonding with me unknowingly, which is how Sue found me unconscious the other day…"_

As Carrie continued to explain to Rita what had become of her, they & Sue were unaware that Tina, was secretly watching them, and that she had secretly recorded the whole fight between Venom & Scream, which also had footage of who their hosts were…

"Oh this is will really shock Chris, & it will be brilliant when this goes live along with the Freak's period show." Tina chuckled, as she walked away from the scene…

As Tina made her way to a quite part of town, she soon noticed a young girl, blankly staring at her…

" _What are you staring at?"_ Tina asked, as the girl walked up to her, keeping her blank inhuman stare…

" _What's wrong with you?"_ Tina said, as she slowly crouched down to the girl…

The girl suddenly grabbed Tina by her throat, as a silver grey symbiote slithered aggressively from the little girl into Tina's body, as she screamed in agony…

 **To be continued…**


	8. True Intentions

**Chapter 8: True Intentions**

 **Date:** Thursday 21st June 2013

 **Time:** 7:35pm

 **Location:** Chamberlain Farm, Chamberlain, Maine

Chris was on her way to a local farm, along with Billy & his 2 friends: Jackie & Kenny, in Billy's Red Pontiac, with an idea to get back at Carrie, for getting Chris kicked out of the Prom…

As they pulled up outside the farm, & got out of the Car, before making their way to the farm, Tina crawled out from underneath the car, before getting up and watching them…

" _ **Why the Hell would Chris and those retched boys be coming here for?"**_ a Sinister Symbiotic voice asked Tina from within…

" _They must have an idea of getting Revenge on Carrie White, for getting her kicked out of the Prom…"_ Tina Replied.

" _ **On Venom's Host? I like it, this will also be a great opportunity to feed…"**_ The Symbiotic voice said again, with a slurping chuckle.

" _If you're intending on eating any humans, just spare Chris, you're welcome to whoever else is around…"_ Tina replied.

" _ **Sure, then let's get going…"**_ The Symbiote's voice said again, as Tina quickly dashed really quickly towards the farm, without Chris, Billy, Jackie or Kenny noticing.

 **(Inside the farm…)**

Chris, Billy, Jackie & Kenny were making their way to the pig pen, with sledgehammers and knives, along with a bucket. As they continued to make their way past the main house window, the farmer noticed their movement… but as she was about to grab his double barrel shotgun, he was grabbed by 2 silver-grey hands by the shoulders, before his head was suddenly bitten off & eaten by the face of a grotesque silver-grey Symbiote's face, with menacing white eyes, & massive sharp teeth and fangs, stained with the farmer's blood, before retracting back into Tina, as the farmer's body fell to the floor, causing more blood to slowly seep out of his body. Tina then made her way out of the house, making sure that Chris and the others didn't notice…

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris, Billy, Jackie & Kenny had sneaked into the pig pen, unaware of what had happened to the farmer, & who else was at the farm, as Billy, Jackie & Kenny giggled as they made pig jokes, while Chris was holding a Torch, deciding on which pig to kill, depending which one looked more like Carrie White…

" _That one…"_ Chris decided.

" _Come on Jackie, one quick swing…"_ Billy said.

" _I got this…"_ Jackie replied.

But before Jackie could swing the hammer to kill the pig, they heard chickens clucking, cows mooing and horses neighing with fright, from within one of the big barns, along with loud crashing, growling and chewing noises, causing the pigs the retreat into the corner of their pen…

" _What the fuck was that?"_ Chris asked with shock & worry.

" _Probably a fox or a coyote…"_ Kenny said nervously while chuckling.

" _Don't be stupid, fuck head, that sounded nothing like either of those."_ Billy said sternly.

" _Well what the fuck is causing all that then?"_ Jackie asked.

" _How the fuck should I know?!"_ Billy said sternly again.

Just they all looked back, Tina came walking out the barn door, with an evil grin on her face…

" _Tina? What the hell are you doing here?"_ Chris asked with concern.

" _Who the Fuck cares? Tina, you nearly or might of given us away!"_ Jackie growled.

" _Oh stop bitching, we took care of the farmer…"_ Tina said to shut Jackie up, causing all of them to realise what Tina had supposedly done, according to her tone...

" _Well that's just Fucking great, now we're all gonna be suspected of mur- What do you mean 'We'? You're the one who killed the farmer."_ Billy said in stern confusion.

" _ **SHE'S TALKING ABOUT ME TOO, YOU RETCHED BAGS OF SHIT!"**_ The symbiote shouted, after taking over Tina's body, forming into a Silver-Grey hulking monster, with vicious white eyes, long sharp teeth, a slithering tongue, & red vessels all over her body…

" _What the Fuck?!"_ Billy said, as he, Jackie & Kenny got their sledgehammers and ran at Tina's monster form, before her sharp clawed hands morphed into massive axe blades, & swung them, decapitating, Billy, Jackie, Kenny and the sledgehammers…

Chris slowly backed away from Tina, as the symbiote turned to her, before retracting back into Tina's body…

" _Tina? What the fuck was that?!"_ Chris squeaked.

" _Oh sorry Chris, you've just met Riot."_ Tina said with sadistic glee.

" _Riot? What the hell is that 'Riot' thing within you?"_ Chris said with worry and fright, as Riot's symbiotic face formed from some tendrils from Tina's back.

" _ **I am Riot, A Klyntar invasion Leader, I bonded with Tina, after I sensed both your little encounter with Venom…"**_ Riot said.

" _Who's Venom? Is he or she one of your kind?"_ Chris asked again in worry, fright and concern.

" _ **Venom is the loser of my invasion group, she's the Klyntar bonded to Carrie White."**_ Riot continued.

" _So that's why that freak was behaving more aggressively, I'm so wanting to make her pay now."_ Chris growled.

" _We were curious what you were up to, regarding Carrie & Venom."_ Tina said.

" _Well as I got kicked out of the Prom, for posting her period incident, I intend to make her relive that humiliating horror, by making her & Sue think they're the Prom Queens, then crowning her with buckets of Blood…" _Chris explained, as Tina allowed Riot to take over again.

" _ **Sounds like fun…"**_ Riot said, giving a sinister smile, as she morphed her hands into axe blades again, before slaughting the pigs, allowing Chris to bucket the blood up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Prom Night

**Chapter 9: Prom Night**

 **Date:** Friday 22nd June 2013

 **Time:** 6:30 pm

 **Location:** Snell's residence, Chamberlain, Maine

Carrie & Sue were getting washed and dressed, as well as putting on a little makeup, & their prom dresses. Carrie's prom dress was Pearl Pink with thin straps on the shoulders & with a train that was an inch from touching the floor, thanks to a few handmade modifications by Carrie, she also had a white pearl bracelet & matching high heel shoes, in Sue's eyes, Carrie looked like a beautiful young Princess... Sue's Prom Dress was Burgundy Red, with only one thick strap on her right shoulder, her train was also one inch from the floor, and she also had Rose Red high heel shoes, in Carrie's eyes, Sue was her true queen…

Sue's Parents were with Margaret as the local Hospital, after Carrie/Venom's fight with Margaret/Scream, Eleanor and Mason found Margaret unconscious, & got her to hospital, and stayed with her, to make sure she and Scream didn't do any more harm & Damage, unaware what Eleanor and Mason had gained from the L.I.F.E Foundation Massacre… They also told Carrie & Sue to enjoy their prom night, and not to worry about them…

As the two girls admired each other's beauty, Venom admired them also, but was strangely being quiet for most of the time…

" _You look absolutely beautiful Carrie, my pretty Princess…"_ Sue said with a blushing face.

" _& you look absolutely Gorgeous Sue, my true Prom Queen…"_ Carrie replied, also blushing red in the face… _"What do you think, Venom?"_

" _ **I think you both look really fabulous, girls…"**_ Venom replied, while her face formed out of Carrie's back again, which looked a little glum…

" _What's wrong with you, Venom, you look down…"_ Carrie said in concern.

" _You're not still upset about all that's happened since you bonded with Carrie, are you?"_ Sue asked in concern also.

" _ **No, it's about when I first came to earth, you know that me and another Symbiote escaped captivity? Well that Symbiote was the one who has been a hateful bully to me back on Klyntar, it goes by the name: RIOT…"**_ Venom replied with fear.

" _Riot… What does he, or she look like?"_ Carrie asked with worry about her other…

" _ **Riot is an ugly silver grey Klyntar, who is way stronger, and has a shit-ton of bladed weapons, mainly because Riot is an invasion team leader… I never wanted to say now, because I didn't want to ruin your Prom Night, or make you feel worried or nervous…"**_ Venom replied again with fear & worry.

" _We understand Venom, Tell you what, let's enjoy tonight, then we'll focus on Riot tomorrow…I hardly think Riot will be interested in a human prom night…"_ Sue replied, as she and Carrie cheerfully calm down and relax…

" _ **That's what I'm afraid of…"**_ Venom said nervously, before retracting into Carrie's body again, just as they heard a car toot, as their limousine pulled up to the house…

 **(30 minutes later, at the school…)**

Carrie & Sue's limo pulled up outside the school gym entrance, as the couple got out of the limo. Carrie was nervous, but with a little confidence talk with Sue & Venom, Carrie was much better, as the two girls walked into the School gym. Inside, the gym was beautifully decorated with shining and glittering stars, all across the gym, right up to the stage where there was also a lit up Half moon, along with 2 throne themed chairs for the kings & queens of the prom, it also had beautifully dressed table and chairs, all the way up to the dance floor, where all the student and some of the teachers, including Miss Desjardin, were dancing to pop and dance music, being DJ'ed by Tina, as Tina noticed Carrie & Sue walk in, causing Tina's eyes turned white for a second, as Riot within could see their targets arrive, as well as all the other bullies, including Chris, who was secretly hiding above the stage lights, ready with the prank…

" _Hey, you're looking pretty you two sweethearts."_ Tommy joked as he, Heather, George Dawson & Erika Gogan greeted Carrie & Sue.

" _Hi Guys."_ Sue replied, as she introduced them & Carrie to each other.

Tommy and his friends then showed Carrie and Sue to their table, while heather took this opportunity to apologize to Carrie for bullying her along with Chris and the others, after seeing some sense from Tommy, Erika was so impressed with Carrie's prom Dress, she asked where she got it. Carrie simply explained she got it from where Sue got her's but made some modifications.

Carrie sat by Sue, with Tommy and everyone at a Table not too far from the dance floor as Speakers, especially after learning from her experience of one of Venom's weaknesses…

" _ **Hmmm… It is peaceful in here… I'm actually liking all this…"**_ Venom said with a calm sigh.

" _Glad to hear…"_ Carrie whispered, causing Sue to notice.

" _What?"_ Sue asked calmly in concern, before realising Carrie was talking to Venom. _"Don't talk to loud Carrie, you gotta keep Venom a secret…"_

" _Carrie, Sue, is everything ok?"_ Tommy asked.

" _Sure, everything's fine Tommy."_ Sue replied reassuringly.

" _Hey Carrie, I know we shouldn't ask now, but… what was that chocolate ravaging at lunch about the other day?"_ George asked.

Carrie and Sue looked at each other, before agreeing & deciding to open up about it all, secretly…

" _You guys have to promise not to tell or talk about this to anyone other than Miss Desjardin, she knows why as well… The reasons for Sue finding me unconscious, and my funny behaviours from a week ago up to today, is because… I've become a host…"_ Carrie said nervously but quietly to everyone…

" _A Host? To what exactly?"_ Heather asked in concern.

" _I have a symbiotic alien living within my whole body, I know it sounds absolute bat crazy, but it's true…"_ Carrie continued.

" _An actual alien?!"_ Heather gasped, nearly out loud.

" _Shhhhhh!"_ Sue shushed heather.

"Sorry." Heather apologized.

Everyone was in slight shock, as Carrie and Sue continued to explain about Venom, living within Carrie, reassuring them everything was ok. Too their surprise when all was explained, Tommy, Heather, George and Erika weren't too shocked, and believed Carrie and Sue about Venom, and the Symbiotes that were brought to earth on the crashed L.I.F.E Foundation Rocket, and thought that as Carrie was carrying one of them, it was unbelievably awesome to them, even when Miss Desjardin came over and they all shared this info about Carrie secretly, unaware that Tina & Riot were secretly listening from the speakers…

 **(10 minutes later…)**

" _Hey Carrie, there's a slow song playing, shall we dance?"_ Sue asked in a flirty attitude.

" _ **Go on Carrie, this would be good for all of us…"**_ Venom said with influence to her host.

" _Sure Sue."_ Carrie replied, as she took her date's hand, and the two made it to the dance floor, and began slowly moving round and round to the music.

" _Is this ok Carrie?"_ Sue asked.

" _Yeah, this is great Sue."_ Carrie replied, leaning her head into Sue's chest.

" _ **Aww, this is all so nice for us."**_ Venom said with awe.

As everyone on the dance floor, Tina had an idea of sabotage… knowing that Carrie wouldn't dance to any other music, so when the music finished… she played some heavily fast Spanish Salsa Tango Flamenco music.

As Carrie and Sue were about to leave the floor along with the others on the dance floor, knowing that neither of them thought they could dance to this music, Carrie didn't move, she felt she lost control of her body…

" _Carrie? What's wrong?"_ Sue asked as she tried to pull Carrie, only for Carrie to pull Sue back and catch her in left arm, almost laying her down, Sue was shocked at what Carrie was doing…

"I'm not doing this…" Carrie whispered to Sue…

" _ **You two want to dance? Let's dance ladies."**_ Venom chuckled, as she caused Carrie to pull Sue back up, and two started to dance like a professional flamenco dance couple, as they gave into the dancing, and went along with the music, enjoying it, causing everyone to see this, and began standing up and gathering round to see what was going on the dance floor.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, to see how well Carrie & Sue were dancing together, even Tommy, Heather, George, Erika, even Miss Desjardin couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some students started taking photos and recording videos on their phones and cameras, while the cheered them on.

Chris from above, & Tina & Riot from down below, were totally disapproving of this, but they all knew that this would work much better, for part of their prank plan…

 **(2 minutes of dancing later…)**

When the music finished, everyone cheered and clapped as Carrie and Sue finished their dance, and bowed to the cheering audience.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I know it's early, & we haven't taken a Vote, But I think we have just found our official Queens of the Prom, Once again, I give you all our winners: __**Carrie White & Susan Snell**_ _."_ Principal Morton announced on stage, as everyone cheered and clapped again, even Carrie and Sue gasped and hugged each other in happiness and surprise…

" _Thanks Venom."_ Carrie whispered, as Sue heard and was grateful too.

" _ **You are both welcome."**_ Venom replied.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chamberlain RIOT

**Chapter 10: Chamberlain RIOT**

Later on that prom night, as the time struck 10pm…

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you all to give another big round of applause for our prom queens of tonight:_ _ **Carrie White & Susan Snell**_ _."_ Principal Morton announced, as Carrie and Sue made their way up to the stage, while everyone around them clapped and cheered for them.

Carrie & Sue stood up on the stage, as everyone continued to clap and cheer for them, unaware that Chris was right above them, ready with 2 buckets of blood, ready to pour them both on the 2 prom queens, the only person who knew was Tina, as well as the Riot symbiote within her body…

Carrie & Sue smiled at everyone, as they were given bouquets of roses, as photos were taken of them, by the cheering audience, while Venom from within Carrie, could smell something above them, something not right, before noticing Chris, with 2 buckets right above them both…

" _ **Uh, Carrie? Carrie, You & Sue need to get off the stage, Right now!"**_ Venom said urgently with warning.

" _Not now Venom…"_ Carrie whispered.

" _ **No, Carrie, I'm serious, Chris is right above us & Sue, and she's got 2 buckets full of something!"**_ Venom said with urgent worry.

" _What?!"_ Carrie said, as she & Sue turned to see Chris right above her, as Chris suddenly pulled the strings, causing the buckets to jerk and turn allowing the cold pig's blood within them to fall, but before a drop of blood could touch either of the prom queens, Venom's face shot right from Carrie, before opening her even bigger & wider mouth, catching and swallowing the blood from the buckets, and retracting back into Carrie…

" _What the Hell?! CHRIS!"_ Sue shouted, as Chris quickly ran down the steps towards the fire exit doors…

Just as Chris was about to make her way out the doors, Mr Ullman grabbed & wrestled Chris, while dragging her back into the main gym, before presenting her, in front of everyone, including principal Morton, who all looked at her with angry faces, while Carrie and Venom had a strange feeling, what if she was secretly the host of Riot?

As Chris continued to try and wrestle free from Mr Ullman, he was grabbed and pulled off by a silver grey tendril, turning him towards Tina, as she transformed into Riot... before morphing her right arm into a spear blade, and stabbing Mr Ullman right through his chest and heart, killing him instantly…

All the students and teachers started screaming and running for the fire exit doors, just as Riot morphed her hands into axe blades, and swiped them at the escaping civilians, including Nicki & Lizzy Watson, while sending them to both sides of the gym hall, cutting some of them to pieces, splattering blood and body parts nearly everywhere, along with tables, chairs and decorations, as Riot gave a monstrous roar…

" _ **Shit, it's Riot!"**_ Venom hissed with fear.

" _What are we going to do?! Tina with that symbiote with kill us all for sure…"_ Sue said with fear.

" _Sue, you help everyone get out of here safely…"_ Carrie said urgently.

" _What?"_ Sue asked nervously.

" _ **We'll fight Riot!"**_ Carrie said as she transformed into Venom, before grabbing and tossing the prom moon at Riot, hitting her in the back of the head, before Riot turned to see who threw the moon at her…

" _ **Venom, what's the big idea, you should be killing all this pathetic humans!"**_ Riot demanded while pointing at her lifelong Symbiote rival.

" _ **No Riot, The killing stops now, we won't let you hurt anymore of these people!"**_ Venom replied with determination.

" _ **Then Die!"**_ Riot Growled, as she morphed her right hand and arm into a mace, before swinging it nearly hitting Venom, who luckily dodged while pulling Sue out of harm's way…

As Venom let Sue go and help everyone escape, Venom then leapt into a rugby tackle against Riot, before swinging Riot into a wall, crashing through it, into the road outside…

" _ **You have a strong host…"**_ Riot said, as Venom leapt out, ready for another go…

" _ **Lets us guess: Not Strong enough though?"**_ Venom provoked sarcastically.

" _ **Exactly, weakling…"**_ Riot replied, as Riot caused spikes to shoot out of the ground at Venom, as Venom dodged all of them, before getting tackled by Riot, causing the 2 Symbiotes to continue clawing and shredding off parts of each other, while protecting their hosts, and smashing through houses and buildings, as other people tried to escape and keep clear of the fight between these 2 alien humanoid like monsters…

 **(Meanwhile, at the Hospital…)**

Margaret White was slowly waking up, after still being unconscious from her and her Symbiote, Scream's fight with their 'daughters', only to find Eleanor & Mason Snell next to her, as she was in a hospital bed, in a psychiatric ward, on a higher level of the local Hospital…

" _Where am I?"_ Margaret asked as she slowly regained consciousness.

" _ **We're in Hospital, Maggie, in the psychiatric ward."**_ Scream replied from within.

" _Margaret, are you ok? How are you feeling?"_ Eleanor asked in concern.

" _Carrie… Where's Carrie? Carrie & Venom?"_ Margaret asked with shock & Concern.

" _They're fine Margaret, you & Scream just need to recover both physically and mentally for the time being, Carrie & Venom are with Sue at the prom..."_ Mason replied, just as Eleanor's phone began ringing, as Eleanor then answered…

" _Hello? Hello Sue, is everything ok?"_ Eleanor said calmly, which was then shattered as Sue told them about Carrie & Venom's fight with Tina & Riot. _"What?! Where are they now?"_

Suddenly, Venom came crashing through window, luckily dodging them, before hitting the wall further through the ward, before Venom retracted back into Carrie, as the nurses and paramedics tried to evacuate the other patients…

" _Carrie! Carrie are you alright?!"_ Eleanor called as she, Mason & Margaret, who managed to get out of her hospital bed, rushed over to Carrie, who was weakened from combating Tina & Riot.

" _ **They won't be when I'm done with them…"**_ Riot said in a sinister tone, while morphing her hands into her axe blades, only to be grabbed round the left ankle, before being pulled into the strangling grip of Margaret, forming into Scream…

" _ **No one kills Venom, but me…"**_ Scream growled, while strangling Riot, only for Riot to slash free, and be rugby tackled by Scream out of the window towards the ground.

Carrie tried to get up, but was too weak, as Eleanor and Mason tried to calm her down…

" _Carrie, you and Venom need to rest, we'll take care of Scream and Riot…"_ Mason said calmly.

" _Are you two losing it?! Those two symbiotes will shred you both to pieces!"_ Carrie said with urgent worry.

" _ **Not if we can help…"**_ Eleanor said, as she transformed into a Purple and pink Symbiote with dark blue vessels, long hair, white eyes and was drooling acid, while Mason transformed into dark hunter Green and Aqua Green symbiote, with blue vessels, white eyes and massive sharp whiplash tendrils on his back…

" _Where did you two get Symbiotes?!"_ Carrie gasped.

" _ **We found Eleanor and Mason as Hosts when Scream trashed the L.I.F.E Foundation base and escaped, call me Agony…"**_ Agony said in a dark gurgling female voice.

" _ **And call me Lasher."**_ Lasher added in.

" _How come you symbiotes are friendly? I thought from seeing Scream & Riot in action, Venom was the only Symbiote who wasn't as bad…"_ Carrie said nervously.

" _ **We the truth is Carrie, we Klyntar are actually a peaceful race, it either depends on how we are mentally moulded or the type of hosts we bond to…"**_ Agony explained.

" _ **We were determined to come to earth, and find symbiosis & survival among humanity, but Riot wanted to invade earth and feed on humanity, we are determined to stop him, but he's much stronger than us…"**_ Lasher added more explanation.

They all then heard the sonic scream attack from Scream…

" _ **Sorry Carrie, we've got a battle to fight…"**_ Agony said, as she & Lasher ran and leapt out of the hospital building, as Carrie then stood up, watching them go…

" _ **Jump…"**_ Venom said, as Carrie nervously looked out the wrecked building.

Carrie then pressed the elevator button…

" _ **Pussy…"**_ Venom said.

" _Not now Venom…"_ Carrie replied, as the Elevator arrived, and Carrie walked in…

" _ **Hey Carrie, if you have powers, why don't we use those against Riot, I mean, I am part of you…"**_ Venom said.

" _As much as I've kept them secret from most people, I guess we have no choice…"_ Carrie replied as a small smile.

As the elevator came to the ground floor, and the doors opened, Carrie then walked out, to see Scream, Agony & Lasher taking on Riot with everything they got… Scream was using her sonic Scream attack, Agony was spitting and spewing Acid, and Lasher was using his whiplash tendrils, while Riot was still using her mace and axe attacks, as well as her increased rapid healing…

Riot then managed to hit all of them with a mace attack, sending them all into a wall…

" _ **You all my have strong powers, but never strong enough against me…"**_ Riot said, as she used her tendrils to strangle the three other Symbiotes, while preparing a final mace attack, only to suddenly be strangled by an unknown force, causing her to release Scream, Agony & Lasher…

As Riot continued to be choked, Scream, Agony & Lasher then noticed & saw Venom with her right arm out, realising she was the source of the unknown force that was strangling Riot, before sending Riot crashing through numerous walls, only for Riot to come charging back and rugby tackling Venom, as the 2 Symbiotes to viciously combat each other, only this time, Venom referred to using her new found power within… before Riot then grabbed Venom, and pulled hard, stripping Carrie of her Symbiote, and using her tendrils to grab and strangle Carrie…

" _ **You are nothing, freak!"**_ Riot said, getting ready to eat Carrie first, just as the Venom Symbiote managed to slither free of Riot's grasp, as everyone there saw Venom bond with Sue Snell, as Sue rapidly transform into a more feminine Venom, who then leapt at Riot, grabbing her and flinging her into the hospital entrance, who then shot a spear, which then impaled Carrie right through the chest, into a wall…

Venom, Scream, Agony & Lasher, gasped with horror, as the spear through Carrie's chest hung her up on a wall, as Carrie's body weakly tried to move, as her body was quickly shutting down, losing blood fast…

" _ **NO, CARRIE! We've lost her…"**_ Scream shrieked.

" _ **No, we can save her!"**_ Venom said, as she pulled Carrie off the wall, while not removing the impaled spear. _**"Come back to us Carrie…"**_

Venom then passionately kissed Carrie in her lips, as the Symbiote then made its way from Sue, back to Carrie's body, while healing her in the process, as Sue began to shrink back to normal human size, while Carrie grew back into her taller Venom form, as they parted from their making out, as they all caught their breath back…

" _ **Thank you Sue, you helped us save our Carrie…"**_ Venom replied with sighing passion.

" _No problem Venom, Thank you too, now go and finish Riot!"_ Sue said, as Scream, Agony and Lasher were frozen from what they just saw…

" _ **What? We saved Carrie's life…"**_ Venom said, as Riot leapt of the hospital, preparing to kill Venom and Sue, as Venom pulled the spear of her chest, before leaping at Riot, and impaled the spear back into her chest, as the 2 Symbiotes, crashed through the hospital, into a gas station, Venom landed fine, while Riot was impaled onto a leaking Gas Tanker.

" _ **You Traitor!"**_ Riot roared weakly, before swiped her axe at Venom, sending Venom into a power line pole, which broke in half, as the broken sparking power cables then hit the leaking gasoline…

Venom & Riot gasped as the fire quickly spread towards Riot, Venom then ran towards Riot, only to be blown back by a massive explosion, as Tina & Riot were burned to death…

Scream, Lasher and Agony, carrying Sue then made their way to the explosion site, as Venom got back up, only to see the burning remains of the Gas Station, as Venom retracted into Carrie…

" _Carrie, are you & Venom alright?"_ Sue said, as Agony let Sue free, before retracting into Eleanor, as well as Scream & Lasher did the same for Margaret & Mason…

" _We're fine… But Tina & Riot… Dead… we could have saved her… But we ended up killing her…"_ Carrie sighed with grief…

"No, Tina died when she bonded with Riot… Long ago…" Eleanor said, as sirens of police cars, ambulances & Fire trucks were heard, approaching fast…

 **To be continued…**


	11. Moving On

**Chapter 11: Moving on**

 **(A few months Later…)**

 **Date:** Sunday 1st September 2013

 **Time:** 5:00pm

 **Location:** Queens, New York City

Over the summer, despite the battle with Tina/Riot, & losing them both at the end, Carrie, Sue, Venom & all who else survived were happy, despite spending most the summer recovering from the fight. Nearing the end of the summer, Carrie, Sue, and all their friends and other classmates, graduated, & were all now living in student accommodations, which Carrie was told to go to by Margaret, who revealed to Carrie, she had a sister who lived there, along with her nephew, so Carrie had an aunt, and a cousin there…

Margaret, along with Scream, had gone with Eleanor/Agony, & Mason/Lasher, who had now taken charge of the L.I.F.E Foundation's main HQ in San Francisco, where they had changed the purpose of the foundation, along with getting mental help for Margaret & Scream, but were always in contact with their children…

As well as Carrie/Venom willing to look after Sue, Tommy, & all their other friends, Rita had promised to look after them all, and keep an eye on Venom. In order to do so, she moved on from being the Gym Teacher of Ewen High school, to being a new Gym Teacher, for the Midtown School of Science & Technology, where Carrie, Sue and everyone had graduated to…

Chris on the other hand, had not graduated, due to her involvement with the failed Prom prank, along with helping Riot cause trouble, resulting in losing all her friends. Chris was also devastated over the death of Tina in the gas station, which over time, along with losing all her friends, caused Chris to slowly become mentally ill, causing her to self-harm in very disturbing ways, along with swearing vengeance on Carrie & Venom…

But also during the summer, Carrie had soon found out that Sue was to her surprise, pregnant with a child of Tommy, which had likely happened before all had happened, Venom had discovered this when bonding with Sue during the fight, and had decided to bond a seed of herself on to Sue's unborn child, hoping to parent the new offsprings in the future…

Carrie & Sue, were entering a café called Spangles, where they were going to meet Carrie's aunt and cousin for the first time… they weren't sure on what they looked like, all they knew, was that Carrie's aunt's name was _**May**_ , and her cousin's name was _**Peter**_ … Carrie & Sue walked up to counter, as they decided to get some drinks, while they waited & looked around…

" _What would you like to eat or drink Sue?"_ Carrie asked.

" _I'd like a chocolate ice cream Freakshake, what about you and Venom?"_ Sue asked back with humour.

" _ **Oh, a chocolate Ice cream Freakshake, Please Carrie, PLEASE!"**_ Venom gasped like hungry child.

" _2 Chocolate Ice Cream Freakshakes please."_ Carrie asked the waiter at the counter.

" _ **YAY! YUMMY!"**_ Venom cheered.

" _Calm down Venom..."_ Carrie reassured.

" _ **Sorry, couldn't resist.:D"**_ Venom joked, just as a woman with red hair walked in, before walking up to the counter…

" _Can I help you miss?"_ The man at the counter, who had a tag named **Stan Lee** asked the woman.

" _I'm just waiting for my niece, Carrie White…"_ The woman said.

" _Excuse me, are you May Parker?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

" _Yes, are you Carrie?"_ May asked.

" _Yes I am…"_ Carrie replied.

" _Hello Carrie."_ May said as she and Carrie hugged for the first time.

" _Aunt May, I like to you meet my girlfriend: Sue Snell."_ Carrie introduced her aunt to her girlfriend.

" _Pleased to meet you Sue."_ May said kindly to Sue, while giving her a hug as well.

" _You too, May."_ Sue replied.

"Hey Aunt May!" Said a voice behind them, as 2 boys walked into the café, one of them was tall, with a bit of muscle, while the other was shorter, had darker skin, and was chubbier.

" _Hi Peter, I'd like you meet Carrie, Your cousin."_ May introduced the 2 cousins.

" _Hi there Carrie, nice to finally meet you, cousin."_ Peter said, shaking Carrie hand.

" _You too, Peter, lil cous."_ Carrie joked, before introducing Sue and Ned as well.

 **(Later on…)**

After spending sometime in the café, Carrie, Sue, Peter, May and Ned, were all heading home in a group, before they were noticed by a thug, who quickly stopped them, while holding a gun…

" _Hand your money over, and no one gets hurt, don't bother calling for Spiderman either!"_ The thug said sternly, before his gun was suddenly shot out of his hand by a black tendril, as he looked back from where his gun was, he was confronted by Venom, licking her lips…

" _ **You threaten anyone like us again, in fact, you go anywhere in this city, praying on innocent people, and we will find you, and eat both your arms, and then both your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head, do you understand? Yes? So you will this armless, Legless, faceless thing, won't you, rolling down the street, Like a Turd, in the wind, do you hear me?"**_ Venom said sternly.

" _What the hell are you?!"_ The thug asked nervously, as venom peeled back some of her face, revealing some of Carrie's face.

" _ **We, Are, VENOM!"**_ Venom and Carrie said, before covering up again. _**"On second thought…"**_

Venom then chomped and gobbled the thug in one chomp and guzzle, before transforming back into Carrie…

" _Carrie? What was that?"_ May asked in shock, along with Peter and Ned, but Sue was shocked, knowing that's what Carrie and Venom can do.

"Oh, um…" Carrie said nervously, not being sure on what to say…

 **The End… For Now….**


	12. The Carnage Begins

**Bonus Scene: The CARNAGE Begins**

 **Location:** Chamberlain Medical Centre

Chris was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, while linked up to tubes and cables, which were being used to induce blood into her body. Chris's self-harming and was so out of control, she lost too much blood and had collapsed, before being emitted to the medical centre by her father…

Once the doctors had finished inducing more blood, they left Chris in the room, with her father, along with Dr **Stephen King** also. As John almost touched his unconscious daughter's hand, Chris's eyes shot wide open, but beaming a blood like orange colour, as the heart rate machine started beeping rapidly out of control…

Chris's blood then started covering her body, like it was alive, as John quickly sounded the alarm. But as doctors got to the door, and were about to open it, the door was smashed down by the bodies John & Dr King, before the rest of the doctors were ripped and chewed to pieces by and blood red and black monster with orange eyes, as blood splattered all across the walls…

" _Chris? What's happened to you Chris?"_ John said weakly, as he was losing blood.

" _ **Chris… There is no more Christine Hargensen… There is only… CARNAGE!"**_ Carnage called, as she consumed John's body, and all that was left of the other doctors, before leaping off, to finish off the medical centre…


End file.
